Blown Away: Laney P Style
by StarlightTitan
Summary: Based on the song Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. This is the story of Laney when she was living in Oklahoma with her abusive father, before she met Corey, Kin, and Kon.
1. The Tornado

Okay, so this is my first Grojband Fic, but will NOT be my last! I am working on another one, and the first chapter will be up in a day or two!

Feel free to criticize all you want, but please, nothing too harsh!

Also, check out my poll on my profile!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grojband, if I did, Corey wouldn't be an oblivious fool to Laney's love….

Now, let's get on with the story! Blown Away: Laney P Style.

(Transition)

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies. Those storm clouds gather in her eyes. Her daddy was a mean old mister, Mama was an angel in the ground. The weather man called for a twister, she prayed blow it down.**

A red- headed, sweet five year old little girl had been sitting next to a window, a particularly bad storm overhead of her small house in Oklahoma. She had been crying again, not that anyone cared. Her mother, a sweet woman, had been run over by the little girl's father after she tried running away. They never arrested him, since he convinced them he hadn't meant to, even though he had been lying.

Vivian, her mother, hadn't made it through the night. Somehow, the little girl's father blamed her, Laney. Vivian was the only person who had put up with the man's antics, so he became incredibly lonely, Laney wasn't enough company. He beat Laney daily, screamed obscenities in her face. He made that sweet, cunning little girl feel like nothing.

The television suddenly screamed a news alert out; Laney rushed over to see what it said. A tornado alert was up, it was going to touch down near her house, and make a direct path towards her.

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house, there's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past.  
Shatter every window 'till it's all blown away  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away.  
'Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday. Every tear- soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away, blown away.**

Laney stuffed as many of her valuables into a suitcase as she could, rushing around her room. She was looking out for herself; she couldn't have cared less if her father died in this tornado.

**She heard those sirens screaming out, her daddy laid there passed out on the couch, she locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind. Some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge.**

Laney was dragging her suitcase along to the cellar with her, passing the living room on her way. She saw her father lying on the couch. He had drunk so much, he passed out.

"Shame." Laney thought, passing the man and getting her stuff into the cellar.

She heard the tornado sirens, knowing this was it, she would be free of him, free of his tyranny.

She couldn't help the sadistic smile that graced her bruised lips as she shut the cellar doors and locked them.

"I'm free." Laney whispered, sitting down on the floor and waiting for the tornado.

**Shatter every window 'till it's all blown away  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away.  
'Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday. Every tear- soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house, there's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past.  
Shatter every window 'till it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away. (blown away)  
'Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday. Every tear- soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away  
Blown Away  
Blown Away  
Blown Away  
Blown Away**

Eventually, a voice on the radio cleared everyone, and she stepped out of the cellar with her suitcase. Her house was obliterated. Not a single wall stood anymore.

"He surely couldn't have survived." Laney said, smiling.

Once the rescue team handed her to the paramedics, her stuff by her side, they began to search.

Eventually, a woman walked up to Laney.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked.

"Laney. What's yours?" She questioned.

"Evelyn. Now sweetie, do you have anyone else you can live with? You father has…. Passed on."

Laney's heart swelled with joy.

"My aunt Lucilia. She lives at 328 Dragon View in Peaceville." Laney said as Evelyn wrote it down.

"Okay, can you call her?" Evelyn asked Laney.

"Sure!" Laney said, taking the cell phone from Evelyn and calling her aunt.

She gladly accepted Laney into her house, happy that her niece was finally safe from her father. And, it turns out, that a little boy named Corey live just across the street. He and Laney were instant friends. And eventually, became the love of each other's lives.

(Transition)

Okay! So, I'm pretty sure this story was "legal", since this song is out in the public domain…. If not, then I apologize, and will revise it to make it "legal."

Thank you for reading! (Even though it is surprisingly dark…)

'Till next time!

-Starlight Titan


	2. The Meet Up

Okay! So originally this was going to be a one- shot, but I got this really cute idea, so now it is going to be a three- shot! This chapter is going to be about how Corey and Laney meet, and next chapter will be THE EPIC CONCLUSION! (At least, I think it will be!)

So anyway, if you haven't checked, I do have a new Grojband story called Invisible, which has tons of drama, romance, suspense and stuff! So if you want to check that out, you can!

Anyway, onto the disclaimer and second chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grojband *sniffle* please, give me a moment! *starts sobbing*

**(The Beginning Of This Chapter Transition!)**

It had been about a month since the tornado that had taken the life of my father. I now lived with my Aunt Lucilia in Peaceville. I am still extremely shy, but being brutally beaten for five years will do that to you.

My Aunt Lucy, as I had begun to call her, approached me, speaking while doing so.

"Laney sweetie, today we are going to the park with my friend. She has two kids; a boy and girl. The girl is a few years older than you, but the boy is your age. The girl's name is Trina, and the boy's name is Corey. Corey is a very nice boy, and I think you might just like him." Aunt Lucy said, smiling at me.

"Okay." I said, as Aunt Lucy helped me get ready.

**(At The Park Transition)**

We had just arrived at the park, my Aunt and her friend deciding to meet each other there. We get out of the car and see another car pull up. A woman, boy, and girl get out and approach us.

Since living with my father, who I hated dearly, I had learnt to read faces and emotions. I read the woman's first. She seemed happy to see us, so I decided I could most likely trust her.

I decided to read the girl, Trina I believe, next. She had a superiority bubble around her, and most likely thought low of everyone else, making herself feel special. I decided then that I didn't like her.

Lastly, I read Corey's emotions. I don't know why I remembered his name. It was almost as if I was never going to forget it. But, he seemed excited and happy. But most importantly, he was feeling that towards me. I genuinely smiled at him then, deciding that I really liked Corey, and that I would do everything in my power to make him my best friend.

The woman had light pink hair, onyx eyes, and was wearing a purple and white sundress. She was very beautiful, and reminded me of my mother. Even though my memories of my mother were fuzzy, my Aunt showed me pictures of her, and she was very beautiful.

My mother had my red hair and my onyx eyes, but was way more beautiful than I thought I was. But, despite my mother and this woman's differences, I could tell this woman was a mother.

Trina was the spitting image of her mother, with the same pink hair and onyx eyes. The only difference was Trina had her hair in pigtails, and was wearing a short- sleeved purple dress with a white shirt underneath.

Corey, though having the same facial features, was nothing like his mother and sister. He had blue hair and bright blue eyes to match. He wore a black tee- shirt and orange shorts that go a little past his knees.

The family walked up to us, the woman talking to my Aunt, while Corey and Trina stole glances at me. Eventually, the woman and my Aunt were done talking, and they both kneeled down to my level.

"Laney, this is Mrs. Riffen and her kids." Aunt Lucy told me.

"Hi sweetie. So now that you know who I am let me introduce you to my kids. That's Trina, and that's Corey.' She said, pointing to each person respectively.

"Hey." Trina said, not even bothering to look away from her nails.

"Hi! My names Corey, though you already knew that! What's your name again?" Corey said enthusiastically, if not a bit hyper.

"Laney." I said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Laney? Wow, that's a really pretty name! Want to go play on the slide?!" He said excitedly.

I blushed since that was the first time a boy had called me pretty.

"What's a slide?" I question him, which causes him to freeze.

"You've never been on a slide?" He questions, mouth agape.

"I've never been to a park." I said, looking down, my shyness taking over.

After a moment's pause, he finally spoke.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to change that, huh?"

I looked up to see a smile on his face and an outstretched hand towards me. I smiled back as I took his hand. We then rushed off the the playground at full- speed.

We played for an hour or two, when a group showed up. These kids looked exactly our age, and looked exactly like us, except there were two other girls there.

"Hey SNOR-ey! Who do you got there?" A girl who looked like Corey said.

"Stop it Carrie, she's new, don't be mean to her. Besides, you got a new person too." Corey said, trying to keep a level head.

"This is Lenny, he's cool, unlike this loser." Carrie said, directing the insult at me.

I should have been stronger, I've been insulted worse, but I always figured being here would mean I would never be insulted again. I guess I was wrong.

"Her name isn't loser, it's Laney." Corey said, stepping towards me.

"Laney? More like Lamey!" Carrie said, her whole group laughing.

Corey looked agitated now, since he screamed "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

They stopped laughing, but Carrie wasn't finished.

"Well, little Laney needs to learn. I'm Carrie, that's Kim, Konnie, and Lenny." She said, pointing to each one in turn. "And don't forget who we are." She said, holding me up against the metal wall underneath the slide.

I know I looked scared, and Carrie must've known that since she smirked and said "good."

They walked away, laughing and high fiving; Corey glaring at them as they left before turning to me.

He helped me of the ground where Carrie had dropped me. Tears had begun to fall down my face, but I quickly wiped them away since I didn't want to cry in front of anyone. Wiping them away didn't work since they fell faster than I could wipe.

Corey sat me down underneath the slide before plopping down next to me. He pulled me into a hug before speaking.

"Don't listen to Carrie, she's really mean to everyone. But, even though it may not matter to you, I think you're pretty cool." He said, looking down at me since he was a bit taller.

I surprised him by pecking his cheek, smiling up at him.

"Corey, it means more than you know. Now, you want to be best friends?" I question.

"Definitely!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly before grabbing my hand to play some more.

And on the ride home, I couldn't help but think "definitely one of the best days of my life."

**(The End Of This Chapter Transition!)**

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for chapter three!

Feel free to review what you thought; it helps me become a better author :)

See ya next time!

-Starlight Titan


	3. The Meaning Behind Her Song

Hey everyone! This is (sadly) the last chapter. But, there is an exception! Read the A/N at the bottom after reading to find out more!

Now, on to the Disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Grojband, if I did the Newmans would have a bigger part and speak, Mina would ditch Trina, Trina would get what's coming to her, and Grojband would be extremely famous! (maybe it's a good thing I don't own it…..)

**THE BEGINNING TRANSITION!**

It's been eight years since the tornado that took my father's life. Life had been great since then, Corey and I still being the best of friends. Not to mention Kin, Kon, and the band. Sure, we faced some issues, like Trina trying to break up the band, and the Newmans stealing a few gigs, but overall, life was perfect.

Originally, I was just the band's bassist and self- proclaimed manager, but a few months ago, the band realized I could sing, so now I occasionally sing. Also, it turns out I can write lyrics occasionally, so sometimes I'll write lyrics.

One song, my first song actually, impacted me the most. I based it off my past, a past Kin and Kon knew minimal about, a past Corey knew everything about, a past no one else knows about. I called it Blown Away, and still to this day I have no idea why it's called that. I still remembered the day I sung it in front of the band. I remembered it so clearly; it's almost as if I had done it mere minutes ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey guys, I wrote my first song!" I exclaimed excitedly, running into the garage where Kin, Kon, and Corey were.

"That's great Lanes! Can we hear it?" Corey asked, just as excited as I was.

"Okay, here are the notes you guys have to play." I said, handing out the music sheets.

We set up on stage, and then I heard Kon count us in. Suddenly, the music I had written flew through the air, as I began singing.

**(*Insert 'Blown Away' lyrics from chapter one*)**

I finished the last line, and slowly the music died away. I faced my band members. Kin and Kon were shocked that I had written such an emotional song. But, they didn't know my past.

Corey's reaction was mixed. He was happy I wrote a song, but so sad because he knew how I had come up with the lyrics. I stared into his eyes, which were gazing into mine. His eyes said it all, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you Lanes."

I gave him a small smile that told him I was fine.

"So, how did you guys like it?" I questioned, bringing my now- stunned band members back to reality.

"It was awesome, so emotional!" The twins exclaimed.

"Perfect Lanes, I'm pretty sure we just found our new song for our next gig!" Corey exclaimed.

We had all been so proud that I had written lyrics that we went and celebrated at Belchi's.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was a great day, and so much had happened since then. We had way more fans, and our fame was growing.

And with those thoughts I came back to reality. I was sitting in the garage with Corey and the twins after practice.

"Hey guys, our mom wants us home, so we have to go. Bye guys!" Kin said as he and Kon left the garage, leaving Corey and I alone.

There was a silence that was between awkward and comfortable, but eventually Corey broke it.

"Hey Laney, I need to talk to you, do you mind?" He asked.

"No, what about?" I ask almost worriedly, since he seemed…. Nervous.

"Wow, this is way more difficult to say than I thought it would be." He said. This must've been important because he was being serious, which was very unnatural for him.

"Core, just say it. I don't bite…. Unless provoked." I said which lightened the mood a bit before it became serious again.

Corey began to speak, which seemed hard for him. So, he started with my name.

"Laney. I know for a while I've been oblivious, but now, everything is so clear. Laney Penn, I love you, I always have. I don't know if you love me, but I am in love with you. And if you'd like, I want to be your boyfriend, to be yours. Lanes, will you go out with me?" He asks, holding my hands while standing in front of me.

I feel myself tearing up, I am so happy he finally realizes I love him, and he loves me!

"Corey, I love you, I have since what feels like forever. I love you, and always will. I would wait an eternity for you, and that's just what I did; I waited. And I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend." I said, crying tears of joy as I hugged him.

I pulled away, wiping away my tears. I looked him in the eyes, as he did the same, and we slowly leaned in. As soon as our lips touched, imaginary fireworks exploded. I knew he saw the fireworks too since he deepened the kiss.

Once he pulled away, he smiled at me.

"I love you." He said, hugging me.

"I love you too." I said, returning the hug.

I had stand corrected; _this _was the best day of my life, so far.

**(Five years in the future)**

Today was Corey and I's wedding day. It was beautiful, he in his tux and I in an elegant white dress.

Our vows were the exact same as when we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We had to alter them a bit, but they were practically the same.

Our honeymoon was to Hawaii, and it was beautiful. He got the most beautiful room in the hotel with the most privacy. It was the perfect honeymoon, and I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world, even though Mr. Riffen had to walk me down the aisle.

**(Two months later)**

Corey and I are just settling into the house we bought. It is bigger than the average house, yet smaller than a mansion. After all, we could afford it because of how famous we had become over the years.

The house had seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a fully updated kitchen, a big backyard, and was absolutely _stunning._

'You need to tell him.' I thought, nervousness washing over me.

"Hey Core, can we talk?" I asked, pulling him over to the couch, sitting him down next to me.

"Is something wrong?" Corey asked, concern lacing in his voice.

"Everything's fine, it's just, well…." I paused, looking down.

'Just like ripping off a bandage.' I thought.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out.

A few seconds passed before I got a reaction. Corey smiled so big I thought he would hurt his cheeks.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around before setting me down and kissing me.

I am so glad he is happy, because if he wasn't, I have no clue what I would have done.

"How far along are you?" He asks me.

"Two months." I replied before kissing him passionately again.

**(Three months later)**

Corey and I are at my ultra sound. We are going to find out the gender today, and we are both excited.

"Okay so the gender is…. A baby girl." The doctor said.

I smiled; I had always wanted a little girl. I looked over at Corey to see him silently crying.

"Baby, I'm sorry it isn't a boy." I said, holding his hand.

He laughed a bit before saying "I'm not sad Lanes, I'm so happy. I've always wanted a precious little girl of my own." He said, kissing my forehead.

The doctor also told us that she was strong and healthy, and there weren't any complications.

Eventually, we left the doctor's office and came home, an extremely happy couple.

**(Four months later)**

I had just had my baby girl. I'm sure everyone was dying to see her, so Corey left to send them in. My Aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Riffen, and Trina came in along with Corey.

"There's someone we want you to meet." Corey said, everyone staring at the new addition.

"C-can I hold her?" Trina asked.

"Sure." I said, passing her to Trina.

"What's her name?" Mrs. Riffen asked Corey and me.

Corey and I looked at each other, before I finally spoke.

"Vivian Katrina Riffen." I said, watching the smile appear on Trina's face.

"We named her after Laney's mother and you, Trina." Corey said.

We all smiled down at the now named child.

Vivian Katrina Riffen, our precious angel.

**THE ENDING TRANSITION!**

Okay, I hope you all enjoyed! Also, leave a review if you want to see something in this story more detailed (example: the wedding)

If you do want to see more details, leave a review with what you want to see more detailed from this chapter, and I will make a new story with the detailed versions (I will write the name of this story in the description of the detailed version, so everyone knows :D)

Thank you so much for reading, so leave a review of what you thought, do the poll on my profile, and read my other Grojband story called "Invisible!"

Thanks for reading, it means a lot!

-Starlight Titan!


End file.
